episodefandomcom-20200213-history
The Assassin: Femme Fatale
The Assassin: Femme Fatale is an Episode Interactive story written by Mette Peleikis. This story follows a tough, an intelligent, and a strong, yet lonely younger woman who lives her life through her job as an assassin. Although a skilled and resourceful assassin, Rachel Algarotti holds morals throughout her life as an experienced young woman. While suffering every day from a traumatic childhood, Rachel is recruited to work with the gorgeous and sexy, yet mysterious Lucas in order to infiltrate a globally-wide known company that a young business man runs, the owner's name is, Tristan Evergreen. Rachel poses as an interested-shareholder in order to see Tristan's true work in order to save the world from a global catastrophe. Main Characters * Rachel Algarotti - the Venetian born protagonist of this story. Born with the rare condition of holding violet colored eyes, Rachel navigates through her world both as an assassin and as a young woman. Being she suffers from a traumatic childhood, Rachel uses her skills as an assassin, better known as a Femme Fatale, to change the world for better. This is exactly what motivates her when she is recruited to work with Lucas in infiltrating Tristan's global program and by doing this, she possibly saves the world. * Lucas/Raven - the sexy and gorgeous, yet mysterious male assassin (aka Raven) that Rachel is recruited to work with. Naturally flirty, both Rachel and Lucas have a hard time resisting each other as they work together to infiltrate Tristan's company. Lucas becomes a small distraction and escape from Rachel's life as an assassin. Lucas finds a friend in Rachel despite their small arguments as partners. * Tristan Evergreen - the owner of a global company who is seeking shareholders in order to have his company up and running. Tristan becomes Rachel's mission. Tristan begins to fall for Rachel, as per her mission (and her vice versa) as he shows her the ropes of his company. His only problem is that he is engaged to a jealous socialite that Rachel describes as "psycho." * Julia Lambert - Tristan's socialite fiancée; she hates that Tristan is involved with many women during his time as an owner of his company. Julia holds jealousy issues, especially concerning Rachel. Julia sees all women, especially Rachel as a threat to her romantic relationship with Tristan. Julia also holds impulse control issues as she automatically lashes out at Rachel when she meets the assassin. Julia also is very hard to please and she isn't fond of Tristan's family, who also happen to live in Italy, like Rachel's former family. Poll Do you ship Rachel with Lucas/Raven or Tristan Evergreen? I ship Ravemme (aka Lucas/Raven and Rachel/Femme Fatale) I ship Trichel (aka Tristan Evergreen and Rachel) Trivia * This is a spin-off off of Mette Peleikis' original story, The Teacher. **Rachel was tasked with possibly assassinating Darryl, a character from the other story. **Also in the other story, The Assassin: Femme Fatale makes a cameo when the protagonist from it goes to watch a movie at the cinemas and this ended up being the movie. This could have possibly been a foreshadowing. **In the Episode Ink version of the teacher, the main character Mia and one of her possible love interests Will, talk about the cherry blossoms described in The Assasin: Femme Fatale, and Tristian Evergreen's creation to help the world. * The main character, Rachel Algarotti, has a fan Instagram account named, @rachel.femmefatale. * Due to a contest on Instagram, two users got to pick Rachel and Lucas' and Rachel and Tristan's ship names (Lucas/Raven and Rachel - Ravemme. Tristan and Rachel - Trichel.). Gallery TAFF.jpeg|The original cover. Femmefatale-2.jpeg|The second cover. Ravemme.jpeg|Ravemme - Lucas/Raven and Rachel Trichel.jpeg|Trichel - Tristan and Rachel Shipwarfinalists-TAFF.jpeg|The Instagram competition results of the ship names: Ravemme and Trichel. Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Thriller Category:Romance Category:Drama